christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Year Without a Santa Claus (song)
"The Year Without a Santa Claus" is a song sung by Shirley Booth (as Mrs. Claus) and the choir at the beginning of the Rankin/Bass Christmas special of the same name, and reprised at the end. At the beginning of the special, Santa Claus contacts the Bells, Jingle and Jangle, to warn the world's people and newspapers about cancelling Christmas. As Mrs. Claus begins the song, the camera pans from her to a calendar on the wall, which flips up the 12 pages of the month in a year to reveal Shirley Booth's credit. It then dissolves with a colorful explosion to fade to Southtown, where the title and copyright notice are painted on the side of a horse-driven wagon. The camera zooms out to reveal the man putting away the Xmas decor, including the tree in which the red globe oriment bonks on top of his horse's head and shatters it. The wagon starts to move away with the man right behind it. In Santa's room, Santa himself gets up from his bed and briefly stares at his mirror with Mickey Rooney's credit painted in it. Outside, 's credit is enclosed in the snow, visually representing his character, Snow Miser. Santa sleeps in bed, as the Southtown Christmas tree is shut off. To represent Heat Miser, 's credit fades in front of the sun after the camera zooms towards it from the window. Four of Southtown's children are seen unhappily crying. The remaining credits are displayed: * William Keenan's teleplay credit is written with a quail on a paper. * Phyllis McGinley's book credit is on the front of a red book in front of a sleeping Santa. * On the piano, the music sheets shows Maury Laws' music and Jules Bass' lyrics credits on each page. * And finally, the "S. Claus" sign on the castle tilts and flies away as the camera follows it to Rankin/Bass' producing/directing credit on the billboard. At the end of the special, after Mrs. Claus finished the story, the scene goes into a flashback. Santa woke up with glee from his bed, and later puts on his red suit in front of his mirror. He gets out of his castle and, as Mrs. Claus waves to him, gets on his sleigh and takes off into the moonlit night, as it fades to black. Lyrics Original version music begins when the telephone starts ringing. [[Jingle Bells (character)|Jingle Bells] answers it, while Jangle puts one present into Santa's sleigh.] speech Santa: Warn the people. Tell the papers, I'm much too tried for Christmas capers. Jingle: But, Santa, you must be kidding. Mrs. Claus: But it was true. Santa was taking a holiday, and the world would soon be know that it was to be the year without a Santa Claus. Did you ever hear Of that terrible year Way back before you were born? When Santa Claus took a holiday On the night before Christmas morn! Choir: It was a year without a Santa Claus A Christmas Eve so sad It was a year without a Santa Claus The worst we've ever had! Mrs. Claus: Santa woke up one day Looking tuckered and gray And this is what he said: Santa: I could sure use some rest I'm not feelin' my best. Mrs. Claus: And he yawned as He took to his bed. Choir: There'll be a year without a Santa Claus Santa: I'm sure they won't miss me. Choir: There'll be a year without a Santa Claus Beside your Christmas tree. Mrs. Claus: And he slept through the day As the hours ticked away And the time was growing near And the children, they cried They thought Santa had did Every eye shed A blue Christmas tear Choir: It was a year without a Santa Claus A Christmas Eve so sad It was a year without a Santa Claus The worst we've ever had! Reprise Choir: Santa woke for the night Feeling things weren't right And he was heard to say: Santa: Get the reindeer hitched up, Mama! I'm gettin' up! Get those gifts loaded up on the sleigh! Choir: There'll be no year without a Santa Claus, Santa: I dreamed unhappy things! Choir: ...About a year without a Santa Claus, And all the joy that Santa brings! Category:Songs Category:Rankin/Bass songs